


Work in Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom caused this, Caitlyn is going to have my head for this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will tag this as it goes on, One Shot Collection, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Prompt, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A whole bunch of random stuff,  like poetry and little tidbits from my hilarious life.  Maybe some advertising for other books of mine or others and stuff.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I had pure bitterness and despair in my heart while writing this , and that was caused by looking at Pinterest and delving into its.... darker places.

People are something aren't they?   
They like to have faith and pray.   
They like to know and form a hypothesis.   
Some think they are better than that or this.   
Others, they lie and cheat and steal.   
Others,  see things they think are real.   
People feel something, everything all together.   
People feel nothing,  when death would be better.   
People are good.   
People are bad.   
People feel feelings, like happy or sad.   
People judge, regret, rinse, and repeat.   
People don't think twice about the strangers they meet,   
The strangers who are heroes,   
The strangers who are villians,   
The strangers that are people,   
People that are something.   
Aren't they?   
People are something, aren't they?   
How they treat each other is interesting,   
Pulling and pushing and building and breaking.   
People have a weapon worse than all.   
Words are at their dispose and people use them all.   
People also make little hints,   
About how someone is an outcast or not that thin.   
About how some people are above or below .  
About how some people just don't know.   
About how people aren't all equal.   
About how the original is better than the sequel.   
So people are something, aren't they?   
Not nothing.   
Not everything.   
But they sure are something.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 10 minute at 11:30 at night so. Yeah. I'm not the best at poetry!?!


End file.
